


Devala Lake

by justabrain



Series: Inktober Prompts [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Missing Scene, Sailing, Shore Leave, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Geordi convinces Data to visit Devala Lake with him. They go sailing, and Data tries swimming for the first time.(Aka the missing scene mentioned in Descent, Part II)
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge
Series: Inktober Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016628
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Devala Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the scene mentioned in Descent, Part II, but it's not necessary to have seen that episode first!

It had taken some convincing, but Data had finally agreed to accompany Geordi to Devala Lake while the Enterprise was conducting routine maintenance in the sector.

On the surface of Sarkora II, the pair found a small but thriving lakeside town at the south end of the lake. While Data went to investigate the aquatic activities available, Geordi found himself sampling the local cuisine. Popping a piece of kitur fruit in his mouth, he was met with unexpected saltiness, quickly followed by a gentle but tart sweetness.

“I’ll take a small bag, and a medium bag of the korova please!”

The shopkeeper nodded and went to prepare the goods. The door chimed as it opened again. Geordi glanced over and grinned at Data’s familiar glow.

“Hey! Any success?”

“They do not have kayaking equipment available. They do, however, have sailboats. Would that be a suitable substitute?”

“Sure! Thank you,” he said to the shopkeeper. The door chimed again as it let them out into the warmer air.

“But Geordi, you do not have experience with sailing.”

“Kayaking, sailing, it can’t be _that_ different, can it?”

“Actually, sailing in some form has been developed in approximately 2538 civilizations in this sector alone. Kayaking has been developed in many fewer, the first being the arctic coastal peoples of Earth. While sailing relies on the wind present, kayaks are propelled solely by its occupant or occupants. Kayaks come in a relatively limited number of variations, such as changes to the length, hull, and beam, which affect aspects such as the kayak’s stability, speed, and maneuverability. Sailing has many more aspects of the boat that may change, but the basic principles for all sailboats are the same.”

Geordi laughed. “Okay, so they’re pretty different. Sailing isn’t that hard though. The wind does all the work for you! We’ll be fine. Oh hey, I also got these for you.” Shuffling the small bags in his arms, he found the one he was looking for. “You’ve always said you needed more civvies.”

“ _You_ have said this far more frequently than I.”

“Actually I think Deanna’s said it the most. Anyway, I got us some Sarkoran boating clothes.” 

Data pulled out the long tunic-like clothes from the bag, one a mottled light pink with darker purple leaf print, and the other marbled green and blue. Along with the tunics were some shorts, one pair dark purple, and the other teal. 

“Thank you, Geordi. Shall I put these on now?”

“Sure! Take your pick. I’ll wear the other set.”

Data nodded, grabbed the pink tunic and the teal shorts, and headed for the nearest changing stalls. 

“Dat— oh nevermind.” Geordi smiled, grabbed the mismatching pair, and followed.

And so it was that Geordi and Data found themselves, after some crossing and uncrossing of ropes, sail up, slowly but steadily making their way across Devala Lake. The clear purple waters sparkled in the twin suns’ light, and the breeze pushing them along brought with it the occasional whiff of roasting korova nuts from the shore. Geordi shot a smile at Data, who caught his gaze. 

“Isn’t this perfect?” he asked.

“It is certainly ideal weather for sailing. I understand why this would be a popular activity.”

“Luckily not too popular today. I don’t know if I could steer this thing around other boats.”

One of the other boats in question crossed their path a few dozen meters away. The beings on board waved enthusiastically.

“I believe that is Doctor Crusher and Counselor Troi. I was not aware either had experience sailing.”

Laughing, Geordi waved back. “Neither of us do and yet here we are too.”

One of the beings — Deanna, by the darker hair tied back in a long braid — removed her Sarkoran tunic to reveal a not-quite-Starfleet-issue swimsuit underneath. After another minute, she and Beverly brought the boat to a halt. Then with two quick steps, she dove over the side of the boat and into the water below.

“Swimming,” Data said.

Geordi quirked a smile. “Yeah. Ever done it?”

“No. It seems like a simple activity, however, as long as one moves one’s limbs in a synchronized manner.”

“It’s harder than you’d think. Want to give it a try?”

“Yes, please.”

So, with another round of tangling and untangling the ropes, they slowly brought down the sail and coasted to a stop. 

“Geordi!” came a call from across the water.

He glanced up and saw Deanna waving at him. He waved back. “Hi! Data’s going to try swimming!”

“Good idea! Make sure you stay near the boat, just in case.”

“Do not be concerned, Counselor,” Data said, removing his tunic. “I have confidence that my motor coordination will be sufficient to keep me afloat.” He stepped towards the water.

“Ok. Whenever you’re ready, just hop in!”

Data nodded and took the final step up to the side of the boat.

Beverly’s voice called across the water. “Data, I don’t think you can fl—”

_**SPLASH**_

As the water relatively settled, a small trail of bubbles became visible, before one big bubble signaled their end. Geordi waited. Then glanced at Deanna and Beverly.

“…float. I don’t think you can float,” the doctor finished.

Geordi stared at her for a second, then down at the water below. Through the reflection of the dual-sun radiation, he could just make out his best friend’s signature glow. A second passed, and he burst out laughing. A moment later, similar laughs came from the other boat. 

“He can’t… he can’t get back up! He’s too heavy!” Geordi realized through his laughter. Looking down again, he realized Data was moving, but not in any particular direction. “What… what’s he doing?” he asked, catching his breath.

Deanna stuck her head under the water for a moment. “He’s waving and gesturing,” she said when she resurfaced. “I think he’s trying to explain what happened and say that he’s alright.”

“Well we’re not going to be able to get him back up here. So I guess our best option is… walking?”

After a round of gesturing, and help with the sails from the very adept Beverly, all four were soon on their way back to shore. Once they arrived, Geordi’s amusement was dampened upon seeing the drenched and waterlogged android.

“Are you okay?” he asked, jogging over to greet him.

Data opened his mouth, but the only sound that emerged was a mechanical whirring. Twitching his head a few times, he turned, bent over, and allowed water to drain from his mouth. Standing, he opened his mouth again.

“It was quite fascinating. The aquatic life is quite diverse and appears to be thriving despite the activities on the waters above.”

Geordi smiled. “Hopefully it’ll stay that way for a long time. Come on, let’s get you back to the ship and get your servos drained.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Wikipedia for telling me more than I ever knew and ever needed to know about kayaks!
> 
> (Will this self-isolation spawn more fics?? Time will only tell... I hope so though!)


End file.
